


[Art] Девочка в красном пальто

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Frozen_Melon



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Girl in a red coat, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: По мотивам программы "Список Шиндлера"Drawing of Yulia Lipnitskaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	[Art] Девочка в красном пальто




End file.
